This application seeks close-out support for a long-term observational study of men at-risk of AIDS, the Coping and change study (C&CS). The emphasis will be on analysis of the longitudinal data, focusing on recent findings regarding the relationships between sexual and substance use behaviors and mental and physical health outcomes. These analyses take advantage of 11 years of consistent observation, permitting us to look at patterns of change over the course of the study. The primary study objectives are: 1. To complete the analysis of the already collected C&CS data, focusing on current issues of sexual behavior and mental health functioning, case- control studies of seroconversion related behaviors and consequences, and the functioning of the African-American supplemental cohort of the Chicago, MACS. 2. To perform a close-out interview with all of the surviving and locatable members of the original and supplemental cohorts, focusing on their current psychological functioning, social network utilization, and ability to restrict sexual behavior to "safe" vs. unprotected intercourse. This interview is currently being pilot tested and will also provide us with an opportunity to thank and debrief the study participants on their 11 years of dedication to the study. 3. To complete the conversion of all C%CS data files from mainframe to microcomputer based files and to archive them in the Center for AIDS Intervention Research's (CAIR) AIDS Intervention DATA Archives. By archiving the data in the CAIR database, this long-term observational database will be available to AIDS behavioral researchers worldwide, further extending the potential applications of our study findings to AIDS education, intervention and basic research questions.